


Coffee? In MY eggs? It's more likely than you think.

by beansandmemes



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, DIY tony stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MCU 616 addaption, Rating May Change, Sexual Humor, Tags May Change, Tony centric, avengers act like a stupid family, can be read w/ out comic knowledge, many subplots will be happening, no definitive timeline, tony is better but he’s still not perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandmemes/pseuds/beansandmemes
Summary: tony stark is getting older, everyone does. Here's pieces of his life outside of avenging.





	1. coffee in his eggs

**Author's Note:**

> i would LOVE some feedback, i'm a a developing writer with moderate grammar skills. i've never posted my works online except for when i was 12 and had a wattpad. thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some grammar edits (●´ω｀●)

He woke to the absence of a hand and a kiss too his hair.  
His head lifted as his blonde pulled away leaving a note under his coffee mug.  
Tony watched sleepily as steve closed the bathroom door behind him.  
Tony looked down at the mug, which was unturaly empty.  
He picked up the note.

‘ JARVIS has fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen, all you have to do is fill your mug! Xoxo ‘

 

He sighed, steve knew how to make him work for it.  
Tony stumbled into the bathroom where steve was showering.  
He glanced in the mirror then back down in search of his toothbr- there it is.  
He looked up at himself again but this time he lingered there, he knew his hair was greying but he didn't know it was that much, his eyes had so many wrinkles around them. He continued analyzing his own face toothbrush still in hand. He ran a hand across the scars on top of scars near his hairline.  
Damn he really looked like he’d lived.  
damn good thing he was married, or he’d be TMZ’s new rockstar wash-up. And steve looked at this thing every day. The water from the shower cut off, towel wrapped cap’ stepping out from the shower door.  
He knew what steve would say so kept to himself.  
His husband saw tony standing, with tooth brush, not brushing.  
“Something wrong with the toothpaste?” steve asked from behind tony running his hands along tony’s torso.  
Tony looked down at all the scars steve gently ran his hands over until the made their way up to the reactor.  
He’d mostly gotten over his dislike for the reactor with steves help. But it still reminded him of the past he didn't care for in a time of his life that was a lie.  
Steve squeezed tony’ arm a little jolting him back to reality.  
“I-uh was just brushing my teeth…”  
Steve raised his brows looking at tony through the mirror.  
“Somethings on your mind, and you think you know what i’ll say, yeah?”  
Tony rolled his eyes, they’d gone through this scenario plenty of times before.  
“Go put some clothes on rogers, too early for this argument without clothes.”  
Steve contemplated for a minute, then nodded letting his arms fall to his sides.  
Tony took the toothpaste and began to start what he never did.

 

 

“ all i said was i hate my grey’s you dont have to make this a thing”  
Tony raised his voice.  
“Hate is a strong word, hate hydra not grey hair”  
Steve remarked handing tony’s second cup to him, walking to the opposing side of the bar to eat breakfast.  
“Fine, i strongly dislike my grey hair, and i will strongly dislike you if you dont drop this”  
Tony took the mug between his fingers gulping down a large  
Very hot portion of his coffee.  
Steve reached across the bar and ran a hand threw tony’s half bedhead.  
“I see what your doing and its not working”  
Tony said resisting leaning into steves touch just to spite him.  
“There's nothing wrong with your appearance tones” steve said softly.  
Tony sipped out of his coffee silently. They sat in silence for a few minutes at best.  
“ i’m gonna get some training time in with Jen and i’ll catch you at briefing in a couple hours?”  
Tony asked looking up at steve.  
“Steve shook his head, mouth full of eggs he took a second to swallow his food.  
“Stark, 5 years i've worn this ring” steve held his hand upward for tony to see. “In all that time has coffee ever been a viable substitute for food around me?”  
Steve said forking some eggs and carrots into his mouth.  
Tony stared at him with a tired ‘not taking your shit’ look before nonchalantly pouring the remains of his coffee on steves eggs keeping eye contact with steve as he proceeded to eat the coffee drenched eggs. “Oh look, a viable food source” tony said.  
“Wasteful piece of- i’m not eating these. You’re eating all of these now, in front of me.”  
Tony raised a brow.  
“What? You don't like a little caffeine on your eggs in the morning sweetie?”  
Tony asked in the pissiest voice he could pull.  
“Eat stark, i wanna see those gross ass eggs in your mouth so i can meet with carol” tony smirked  
“Is that the only thing you wanna see-”  
Steve grabbed his fork shoving more eggs in the genius’ mouth.  
“Honestly if that's the dirtiest thing you could think of to say, i’m a little disappointed”  
Tony shrugged swallowing his bitter eggs  
“It’s early, i’m old, aaaand you're late for your meeting captain egg-man”  
Steve looked at the pointlessly hovering clock on the bar and cursed under his breath grabbing the last few bites of his breakfast.  
“ this isnt over shellhead” cap said rushing to put away the skillet  
“Go get ready, i’ll get the dished dumbass, it’s not like carol will mind your 56 seconds late” tony said still eating those dreadful eggs.  
“I have a reputation just like you, kick ass, exercise regularly, and be on time happens to be mine, except yours is just the opposite”  
Steve grinned kissing tony on the head whle tony was still in thought and moved toward the door.  
“Wait what's the opposite of kicking ass?”  
Steve waved him off as he disappeared passed the door.  
“I certainly don’t punch crotches….oooh i see im the one whos ass is beng kicked, real clever steve” tony said to himself. the room was empty.  
Just tony and his eggs.


	2. Ultron or inspector gadget ?

“TONY?!”  
Jennif- she-hulk yelled holding an ultron bot from reaching the rooms power source.  
“WORKING ON IT!” tony yelled jamming a screwdriver into the head of another ultron clone before moving to the offline iron man suit.  
“You lawyers all the same, in my ass about everything- this should be hanks problem not mine” tony said to no one in particular while charging the untouched suits localized EMP.  
The sound of metal ripping apart was heard as she-hulk ripped through the clone’s torso.  
“ Ultron, meet my own personal magneto!”  
Tony said as he shoved the other suits reactor into the EMP until it clicked and sent a pulse electronic killing sound across the entire room throwing the other suits offline within that area.  
“ Any idea why Ultron happen again?” jennifer asked panting slightly after decimating a robot.  
“Yeah actually i do, goddamn pym particles shrunk a couple of those things down between the molecules and they found their way back”  
Jen cocked her head “that doesn't mean…”  
Tony sighed “they weren't on independent thought coming back from that trip to space mountain”  
“ note to ant-man, stop making things period” jen said grabbing her water bottle and leaving the training room.  
“Where’d your trace signal come from huh little fella?”  
Tony said lightly kicking at the head of the second ultron.

 

Steve sighed entering his and Tony’s room, dropping his duffel bag in the doorway. Tony burst out of the bathroom at the sound of the duffel hitting the floor. Steve looked at tony with concern.  
“ you okay hone-“  
“ I’m fine “  
Tony blurted out, dammit. That was subtle  
Steve folded his arms looking into Tony’s eyes.  
“ really steve? You startled me that’s all “  
Steve sighed unfolding his arms and taking Tony’s hand leading him to the bed sitting on the edge crossing his legs.  
“ sit. ”  
Tony looked at the bed then back at Steve.  
“Is that an order or can I just stand?”  
“ sit. “  
Steve reiterated with a little more intensity.  
So tony sat.  
“ we never talked about that morning in the bathroom, or that breakfast.”  
Steve said concern lining his voice.  
Fuck it, tony said internally running a hand through his hair.

“ idontlikemygreysbecauseitremindsmeofgettingolder, as you stay as beautiful as the day I married you”  
He made sure the last part was semi-understandable so he didn’t have to repeat himself in more detail.  
Steve smiled but he wasn’t happy.  
“Tony i don’t love you for your face, no matter how it may change I will love you all the same, tony please look at me. I love you and your greys” Steve looked into Tony’s eyes with love-goddammit why was tony always like this. He pulled Steve in for a hug, he didn’t feel as bad about himself now.


	3. blonde de ja vu

“FUCK!” Tony yelled gripping his hand dropping he drill he was holding his on his foot then kicking it away, that was no longer his favorite drill, not for a long time.  
“Ffffffffssshhhh ah ow ow ow” tony hissed leaning back in his chair pushing his leg against the table he was working at propelling him to his desk in his rolling chair. He grabbed a bandaid out of the ‘tony care package’ as Steve and Rhodey called it, they’d restock it for him until tony started to stock it himself after he decided it was time to stop moping. He pulled out a bandage wrapping it over the place where his hand slipped and drilled through some skin, it was surprisingly not that much blood.  
Tony shook his hand off pulling himself back to his workstation, he looked at the explosive component of the arrowhead he had just screwed on with disappointment. “Hell I screwed it on backwards..”  
Tony rolled his eyes throwing the arrow in the recycling bin, he’d pick it up later and actually fix it but he was too mad at it to look at it. The lab door opened behind him, he didn’t bother to look he knew who it was.  
“The big bad blondie come to rough me up me again?” Tony asked his eyes shut leant back in his chair hands woven together on his lap  
Carol flicked his nose as she approached him “sorry to disappoint but not your hubby”  
Tony’s eyes opened squinting.  
“Could have sworn I saw a blonde in the reflection of my armor, just the wrong one”  
He spun around to face her “what can I do you for?”  
Tony asked cocking an eyebrow at her.  
“So how’s that ultron thing going?”  
She asks, her arms folded.  
“I’ve got a few algorithms running, if anything pops up I’ll know like I was being shocked.”  
Tony said with confidence.  
“I looked at the ultron corpses that hank shrunk back in the day, no signs of any outside contact until they were our size again, they were acting alone. The only mystery is how they got back- and hank is working on that part so don’t drag my ass about it I did my due” tony said throwing his hands in the air.  
Carol raised her eyebrows at him smiling “just checking up, wasn’t meant to be an interrogation but if you want me to hassle you to do more I will, since your so eager”  
Tony waved her off and turned his chair back to his desk.  
Ultron was dead, these guys were just stray robo slaves of his dead army. Right?


	4. cock blocked and stock dropped.

Steve walked into the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around him, he looked at tony who had his head in the news paper, which was weird because tony never read news papers… he denied any further thought and turned his attention to the fridge opening it smelling all the gross marinating food, he grabbed an onion and the salad container Setting it on the counter.  
He looked in the fridge for any thing else remotely healthy.  
On the door lingered the last snickers bar, alone and more importantly it had no name on it. ‘Free for all’ he thought, whose head better to hold it over than his loving husband?  
Steve shut the fridge turning to tony standing in silence.  
After a few minutes tony threw the paper down “what Steve?”  
Steve grinned almost evilly his hand rose to the countertop with the long snickers in hand.  
Tony didn’t register the candy bar until Steve’s eyes flicked down to it. His lashes were always so beautiful tony thought before looking in Steve’s hand, his lips curling into a smirk.  
“So Steve, I see you have an object of interest..No?”  
Steve shrugged sticking the plastic end in his mouth.  
“Fork it over captain, or reap the consequences”  
Tony said throwing his paper to the ground. They stared at each other with devious intent, tony imagined jumping atop the counter and into Steve’s arms, grabbing the snickers before Steve can react-  
“GREETINGS!!” Thor grinned lighting up the room his hammer in hand and heart in his damn face as he smiled. apparently he had arrived back from some fight with/against the x-men, whatever.  
Just now decided a to visit the nearly empty kitchen.  
“Hi Thor, how was genosha? The weather nice up there?”  
Tony asked with slight disappointment in his voice. “T’WAS GLORIOUSLY WINDY WITH ORORO AND I RAISING HELL!!”  
Thor responded, he looked at Steve “ IS- is that my snickers bar?!”  
Steve raised a brow dropping the plastic covered snickers out of his mouth the answer.  
“It wasn’t labeled buddy, can only claim it’s yours if it’s labeled. You should know this by now”  
Steve sighed handing the man his snickers anyway.  
Tony smiled.  
“I appreciate you sparring my snickers past the rules captain!  
I indeed will label thy own food in the future!”  
Thor laughed patting Steve on the back as he opened the bar taking a chomp out of it and walking out of the kitchen.  
“Looks like you got cockblocked and lost your bargaining chip hon”  
Tony said, the newspaper magically re-appeared in his hands, he pretended to read like he was no longer interested in Steve’s existence. Steve smiled and sighed, tony needs to stop being to cocky it honestly gets him nowhere.  
“I don’t need a snickers to do this-“  
Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s back hauling him over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

 

Tony slammed the bedroom door behind him shaking off any clothes steve had thrown over him after the battle, he walked into the bathroom peeling off his under suit wincing at any chaffing or cuts the armor had failed to protect. He turned on the hot shower groaning as he got in.  
Steve was in their room changing out of his suit into some loose pajamas.  
They had a fight about tactics during the battle so he decided against a shower with his beloved.  
He entered the steamy bathroom picking up his toothbrush and running it under the sink water. The shower cut off despite tony’s want to just stay in the shower forever.  
“Your turn.” tony said from behind steve, drying his legs with a fresh towel.  
“You shouldn't have changed clothes, no way im sleeping in the same bed with sweaty gross steve rogers” tony said with a hint of charm, just a hint.  
Steve shook his head and began to strip out of his pajamas and enter the shower.  
Tony sighed pulling on a clean pair of boxers, he took a comb to his hair which looked pitch black when wet. He could barely see himself in the mirror, he figured it was because of the steam. Until he poked himself in the eye with the comb.  
“F-WfuCk” tony yelped shutting his eye and dropping the comb in the sink.  
‘’God damn ultron god damn comb same fucking grudge against me”  
Steve giggled shampooing his hair with the purple shampoo making it look almost white.  
Tonys brows furrowed, he picked up the comb , his other hand occupied covering his eye.  
He walked over to the shower pulling the curtain aside and throwing the comb at steve’s head, or what he aimed at was his head.  
He hit the shampoo bottle beside steve instead. Which in turn made steve laugh a little harder.  
Tony groaned and threw steve’s tooth brush at him hitting him n the face this time.  
“Kidnapped by hydra, A.I.M and who knows who else and you, Tony Stark think my toothbrush is gonna at least bother me?” steve said over the sound of the shower. Tony smiled shutting the curtain, there were a few moments of silence and steve went back to his hair washing. Tony reached his hand in the other side of the shower curtain yanked the shower handle to cold before running off to hide in the lab.  
Steve yelped, his eyes now wide with fury. “THIS IS WAR STARK!!” steve yelled washing out the shampoo from his hair, this was going to be a fun night.


	5. the good the bad and the blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and jarvis read the paper, rhodey and tony have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if i should have warning for this... or what warnings i should have ?

“Jarvis, what does this say?”  
Tony asked looking up to the ceiling where the disembodied voice lingered.  
Tony sat in his rolling chair in the lab, he had at least one area for pure science in every avengers/stark location. Of course there were public labs for his colleges but this, was his lab. It had a hallway that hung off the side of the bedroom, a nice closet entrance to the lab, for bond like subtlety.  
“Sir, if you will hold the paper still i can scan it and read you the contents”  
Tony threw his hands in the air along with the paper “do you hear yourself?! Did you hear me? I asked my AI to read something for me, i’m old J! Im getting old!”  
Tony waved his hands as he spoke.  
“Sir your age is not the direct cause of you visual decline”  
Tony paused  
“So there is a visual decline, it’s not just my ranting?”  
Tony leant back in his chair sighing as he pinched his the bridge of his nose  
“C’mon jarv’ gimme the deets, why cant i read the damn paper”  
Jarvis took a moment to pull up articles and items of information on cataracts.  
“Cataracts is my diagnosis, your case in particular is posterior subcapsular cataracts, a possible cause is your previous excessive alcohol consumption or specific eye trauma”  
Tony covered his left eye, his right eye seemed unaffected. Maybe he could take care of this on his own. “God help me if i get an eyepatch and a shield suit.” tony said letting his hand fall from his face.  
“ Read the paper to me, will ya’ jarv’?”

 

“You alright tones? You seem on edge, y’know outside of the whole ultron thing” rhodes asked, tony and him had known each other longer than tony had known most of the people in his life, rhodey was concerned for his well being constantly.  
“ i’m-uh i’m having trouble seeing in my left eye...it’s not a big deal, it’s not. Just don’t tell steve just yet, not before i figure it all out”  
Tony said looking down at the bar he was leaning on. He and rhodes were close, he trusted rhodey to trust him. So rhodey nodded wrapping his arm around tony’s shoulder.  
“You know i care about you man, so please don’t go this alone like you used too” rhodey asked looking into tony’s eyes looking for an answer in him instead of his mouth’s words.  
Tony looked back at him and nodded “it’s not a big deal, really. Just a little surgery nothing i can’t handle, but not now not with Ultron and hanks break down i’m not gonna drop off the avenging map just so i can see a little better.”  
Rhodey sighed “ i just don’t want you to get caught without all your senses in a battle or something. Be careful and don’t put this off too long or i’ll perform this surgery myself”  
Rhodey said jokingly.  
Tony laughed it off, he’d get it done eventually, really.


	6. mathematics with Jarvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts tony, doesnt go well but how could it go worse than it did?

Steve grimaced as the sun shown through the curtains. It was early, around time for his morning sunday run. He decided against it because of the injuries he contracted after yesterday's scuffle, Ultron back but in a less intimidating more cheap copy was annoying and exhausting. Some of the team away on business that could not be avoided didn't help. He began to wake himself up swinging his legs of the bed wincing at the pain in his abdomen, the serum helped but it wasn't an instant fix. Being hit with metal poles at high velocity would put anyone out of commission. Steve glanced around the room noticing the drawers on tony’s side of the bed were ajar. Tony hid his contact solution in there since the last time he left it out kate and gabby stole it to make slime. Steve chuckled at the thought.  
Heran a hand through his hair and stood off the bed stretching his aching muscles.  
He threw on one of his t-shirts tony had insisted he buy because it matched his eye color perfectly and was great for lazy days, the shirt had sleeves that were cut a little too high and a v neck that ran a little far down but tony had insisted it would look great.  
Steve rolled his eyes at the strange apparel, he didn't particularly care about his aesthetics inside the mansion. But he’d never be caught with Tony’s odd fashion sense of a shirt in public.  
He was an artist after all.  
Steve figured if tony wasn't asleep he was in the lab or the kitchen. Steve lazily opened their door to the hall and walked ti the open room kitchen the light blinding him slightly, he observed clint and wade passed out on the couch there wasn’t much blood which was odd if those two were unconscious together. Steve grabbed a water bottle from under the counter and made his way to the lab.  
There he heard tony’s voice echo from beyond the glass, tony had the glass tinted so he couldn't see what was happening.  
Steve stuck his right hand on the glass waiting for the scan to show up.

“Captain rogers is requesting entrance”

“Shit- uh tell him im busy”

Steve rolled his eyes, swiping the hand scan to the passcode Jarvis’ voice relayed the message as steve typed in the numbers to unlock the door.  
The door clicked and steve pushed it open  
“I told you to tell him i was busy”  
Tony said kneeling from a strangely positioned chair with a very large, abstract, mechanical object wiring and turning above him.  
“And i did sir, you didn't ask for me to lock him out, that is also contradicting to my codes considering what your doing has a 15% margarine for error of which 6% could result in your becoming blind.  
Steve looked unimpressed.  
“15 is below 50 jarv thats below the point of where it could be dangerous”  
Tony argued.  
“Yes sir but the 6 in 6% is also above the halfway point of 10, meaning double over you welding something wrong raises that to a whopping 12% chance if blindness”  
Tony glared to the disembodied voice and then back at the very confused but not happy steve.  
“Hey jarvis?”  
Tony asked  
“Yes sir?”  
“Take that sass, yeah and put it in your metaphorical pocket.”  
Tony said in a very pissy tone.  
He turned back to the blonde standing in front of the now open door.  
“What can i do you for my love?”  
He asks as if that entire conversation did not happen.  
“Blindness? What's this about blindness Tony?”  
Steve asked in a very worried tone ready to smack the truth out of Tony”  
“Okay so, you know how-“  
Tony cut off trying to think of a better answer than he’s trying to make his own laser for eye surgery that is mapped off the same lasers in his very explosive iron man suit. “ i am constructing a laser than can surgically replace and reconstruct the average human muscle tissue” tony said lying through his teeth. It wasn’t a complete lie it was just a little more sci-fi and a lot less to do with blindess.  
“And so in the process of making this muscle reconstructor” steve said with air quotes.  
“You also have the chance of becoming blind because of-?”  
Steve said walking down a few steps towards tony.  
“Lasers, steve duh”  
Steve was not buying it, and tony hated that.  
“Why the hell are you lying to me Tony this is not okay”  
Steve said setting the water bottle down on tony’s tool cart. Tony backed up to stand in the seat under the machine holding onto the bar that suspended the large metal eyesore. Its as if that height protected him from steves disapoiting glare.  
“Okay, okay i did lie but its not a big deal i only did it because i knew that you’d freak out if i told you the truth-“  
“Im freaking out because you told me a lie. what is this giant thing that is obviously not a weapon and does not reconstruct muscles”  
Tony bit his lip.  
“Okay so- i have a slight blindness in one eye and i didnt want ro have to fly to some other state to have a doctor i trust laser it back up when the whole ultron/hank/xmen shit was going down so in my free time i consulted some doctors with an alias and engineers on what i could do to improve my model. Them assuming i already have the laser tech they do i’ve just been trial and erroring the levels on my suits regular laser with different filters”  
Steve rolled his eyes running his hands through his hair and turning away.  
“Why can't you just tell me these things tones, then at least if you do go against my wishes i know so i can get you to a hospital if you were to get hurt honey please please dont do this ever again.”  
Steve said his head now resting against the wall across from tony.  
Great now he felt guilty.  
Tony gently stepped down from the chair.  
This was going to be a long emotional morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed aome mistakes in my writing at the very begining and i will go back to fix them once i get my computer working.  
> Theres a set chapter date now and i will edit tags accordingly. there will most likley be no sexual content unless its just implied or jokes.


	7. Blue in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little weird but try to keep up.

Tony woke to the sound of socializing way to close to his room. The sounds of loud conversation and laughter could be clearly heard from the halls. The man groaned into his pillow slapping his slumbering bed sharer across the back.  
“Go tell the x-men to stuff it if they’re gonna harbor here”  
Tony sleeplessly commanded. Steve glared.  
Tony glared back.  
“Fine, if your gonna be like that-”  
Tony threw the covers off both of them into the floor and marched to the door yelling down the hall;  
“BE QUIET OR EJECT YOURSELVES”  
Before slamming the door just to hear Logan yell something about cunts or...some insult.  
Tony was too tired to care.  
He walked back to the bed to find the covers and the steve had gone missing.  
Tony half yelled hoping wherever steve and the blanket had gone heard him. The aging hero now had three options.  
Search for the blanket closet among the loud mean x-men..x-force...x-whatevers  
Search for the missing warm blonde  
Or shiver alone in a coverless bed.  
Option three will be uncomfortable and probably result in no good sleep if any, but will score Tony some valuable guilt points for future comfort.  
Option two will provide absolutely zero guilt points but a %75 chance of forgiveness and a good nights sleep.  
Option one is not the option to pick. No steve and have to use attention to respond to the humanoid xmen in the living space while also looking for the blanket closet.  
Option two takes the prize.  
Tony grabbed a pillow and let his reactor light the way down the spiral staircase into the lab.  
His footsteps making little to no sound as he entered the room with vaulted ceilings.  
He scanned the dark area for the captain. After a couple minutes of looking tony knocked something off his desk, the sound echoing through the large basement-like lab.  
“I am going to set off the fire alarm if a Steve does not appear with my blanket very soon.”  
Tony said in a very loud monotone voice, but nothing except his own echo answered him. Tony then walked over to the fire alarm on the wall and slowly put his hand near it.  
“Tony i swear to god if you pull that thing you are the pettiest human this rock”  
Steve’s head popped up from behind an ultron shell, with the large blanket.  
“I knew you were down here. Snooping around in my stuff ay?”  
Tony shouldn't have said that last part.  
“If by snooping you mean finding a place to sleep where i wont be assaulted, you’d be right, but your not. Because you’re assuming i’m snooping.”  
Silence.  
“Steve what the hell are you on..?”  
Steve cocked his head.. A little too much.  
“I am on…this floor….silly.”  
Tony then remembered Steve left for argentina yesterday.  
Tony threw the pillow at steve just to see him morph into a blue scaled feminine creature- mystique.  
“Goddammit i hate x-men.. wait-Why’d you take the blanket..?”  
Tony yelled and grabbed a random piece of armor letting the rest of whatever suit it belonged to follow as the red haired blue home-wrecker took off with a rolled up piece of paper from tony’s desk. The once dark lab Lit with many kinds of lights now. Most of them flashing as Stark chased the assassin down the stairwell with few pieces of his arming coming with him.  
The sound of a door opening below him and a very sharp sound of metal scraping could be heard, Tony hurried down the stairs knowing mystique had been stopped. The sight of logan holding his claws to the shapeshifters neck beholded tony’s helmet.  
Tony walked over to her and ripped the rolled piece of stark designs from her grip and started walking back up the stairs.  
“Logan you need to start bringing your problems somewhere thats not my bed.”  
Tony remarked very annoyed.


	8. Mar del Plata mix up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buckynat galore.

Natasha set their cooler behind her and pulled the creamy sunscreen from it. She laid on thick globs of sunscreen and smoothed them out across her arms and chest under the large blue umbrella.  
“Rogers should be landing at JFK in 20 minutes, a shame he’s gonna miss all the fun.”  
Natasha said, checking her watch for the time.  
“Just when the weather was perfect too.”  
Bucky said, sitting down next to her under the same umbrella.  
He then took off his very hot, long sleeve shirt. Natasha pulled a very long black sleeve from her beach bag and slipped the black sleeve over Bucky’s metal arm and snapped the strap around his neck to make sure the enemy would not be alerted by their bionic armed super soldier. And if the sleeve does not prove useful in that category at least Bucky wont have too much sand stuck between the crevasse of the metal.  
“And to think we flew here not less than than 24 hours ago and half our team is called back on some mutant freedom riots”  
Natasha chuckled.  
“I don’t know why you’re complaining, we are on a beautiful beach without any overseers or the threats we over-prepared for and still considered on duty because we are protecting the public”  
Natasha shook her head at him.  
“Protecting the public are we? They look fine to me. Splashing about and eating local food”  
Bucky grabbed a soda can from behind him and cracked it open.  
“If you’d prefer i ignore your very regionally appropriate saltiness i’ll take my umbrella and my lunch for five somewhere better and leave you to burn in the blistering sun,”  
Bucky scoffed at the red head, he took a sip of the cold soda and sighed looking out towards the seemingly endless sea.  
“Well i might as well put on some sunscreen if you plan to leave me here” The brunette said jokingly, tying his hair in a high bun.  
she smiled.  
“C’mere i’ll get your back”  
He sat in front of her facing the ocean. She gave him a squirt of the mayonnaise like substance and then a squeeze on his back.  
She used her delicate yet deadly fingers to rub the white goop into his skin and traced her fingers over his scars gently.  
They enjoyed this silent moment of care.  
The sound of a phone vibrating broke the silence. Bucky, who still had sunscreen all over his fingers pulled the vibrating noise maker out of his front pocket covering the stark phone in white goop, Answering the video call.   
“Agent Barnes- wait what do you want?”  
The super soldier was startled when he say Stark’s face  
“Yeah, good to see your unmaintained face too. Where's my hunk of hunk?”  
Tony responded with little amusement.  
Bucky shrugged.  
“Somewhere over the atlantic, how should i know?”  
Tony wrote something down.  
“Well uh the riots were taken care of...X-factor showed up with their fancy corporate suits and wiped the floor with them”  
Tony said not even looking into the phone.  
“You’re telling me you pulled half our team out to help with the problem back home just for them to be dealt with before they even landed? Thats a 22 hour flight stark”  
Natasha said poking her out from behind barnes.  
Tony glared at her.  
“What are you guys Pegging? Jesus i did not need to see that. I just want to tell you, your mission has been reassigned and you can fly home whenevers convenient. ew..stark out”  
Bucky looked at Natasha over his shoulder.  
“What's pegging?”


End file.
